


Does She Want to Ride With?

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: The paramedic ask if Alice wants to ride with her father to the hospital, she can't
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Kudos: 6





	Does She Want to Ride With?

"Does she want to ride with?" the words of the paramedic rang through the cavern, an echo of painful memory. Yes. She wanted to, he knew. But she she couldn't.

"No," Detective Rogers- or was it Killian Jones? - choked out. His chest still hurting from standing next to his daughter while she confronted the vile woman that gave birth to her and in turn poisoned his heart so he couldn't be near his daughter without his heart growing weaker and weaker. If she got to close he could very well die. It was a right horrid fate to anyone. But especially to Alice. Her papa was her entire world. The only person she had when she was trapped in that bloody tower.

The paramedics loaded the former pirate into the back of the ambulance and slammed the doors shut behind them. The ambulance turned on the sirens and drove away.

Alice stood in the cavern. It was her fault her papa was hurt. She sighed. People always took things away from her. The second she'd been born she'd lost her freedom, then her papa, then she lost her memories of Robin, but they still knew each other, in a way. She had finally been able to be around her father again but didn't know what a gift that was. She sighed.

Robin walked over.

"It's oaky," Robin told her leaning in to comfort the girl.

They decided to go to the hospital for a little while. Even if Alice couldn't be near him she could at least find out how he was doing.

They walked into the hospital and Alice lingered by the door just inside. She had no idea which room her papa was in so she erred on the side of caution and stayed where she was, tapping her foot as she did. She never much liked staying still.

Robin walked up to the nurses station.

"How is detective rogers?" she asked.

"Are you family?"

"He's her dad," Robin said pointed to Alice. Alice cocked her usual cheeky smile and gave a slight wave.

"She change her mind then?"

"What?" Robin asked.

"Her father said she didn't want to ride to the hospital with him."

Robin cringed a little.

"She couldn't. It's a long story. How is he?"

"He should be fine."

They left the hospital, swung by the rollin bayou and grabbed beignets than headed to the party at Roni's Bar to enjoy the party as best as they could.

A/N: Yes. Another Knightrook + Curious Archer one shot. I have lots of ideas for them. If you have any prompts for one, drop it in the comments. Current obsession.


End file.
